For the first time
by paintpops
Summary: Legolas and Gimli on their way to the Undying Lands and talking about Legolas meeting his grandsire - Oropher.


Just a short oneshot about Legolas' feelings before meeting Oropher for the first time. I've always wanted to read this but never found anything about it. So, I tried writing it myself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

As their ship sailed on and on, Legolas oft looked back where Middle-Earth still laid. His place of birth; a place of war, ruin and grief for many an elf, but still also a place of happiness and friendship.

Friendship. A frown began to mar the youthful elven features that betrayed his many years and Legolas turned back to look forward. Hearing the dwarf rummage through his belongings behind him put a smile on his face once more. Not all friendships were lost to his companions' mortality. At least not for a long time. Thinking back to the moment he told Gimli about the opportunity of him sailing along to the Undying Lands, Legolas couldn't help but laugh.

„What's so funny now, lad?"

„Well, my friend, who thought that a stout dwarf such as yourself and so fond of his caves and stones would ever make a journey like this across the sea?"

Grumbling into his beard about the Lady Galadriel and Elves Gimli made his way across the deck and coming to halt beside his immortal friend and joining him in looking what awaited them.

„Who would have indeed?" Gimli asked, more himself than to the insufferable elf he called his most trusted friend.

Together they watched the sea around them, lost in their own thoughts with the mild wind ruffling their hair and the scent of salt in the air. After what felt like hours, Gimli turned to Legolas.

„What is it, that you look forward to the most?"

Without answering straight away, Legolas lowered his head, looking at this hands.

„There are many things that I look forward to. Seeing my father again, for once. And my mother. It's been so long since I last heard her laugh. It sometimes feels like I cannot even remember her voice. Let alone her face." Legolas admitted.

„Ah, I cannot wait to once more be faced with your father and engage him in another argument." Gimli said, trying to loosen up their conversation.

At this Legolas let out a musical laugh. „Ai, I can assure you that he will not agree with you on this. It feels like yesterday to me when he complained about the stubborness of dwarves." After a moment of silence, Legolas chuckled once more. „And their tablemanners. I am sure that many elves will be scandalized if they are invited to a feast you are attending. Especially if they've never had the chance to dine with a noble dwarf like you."

„I will not talk about any feasts in Rivendell again I didn't grace with my presence. So, whatever Elrond's household may have told of that one time about a feast that may have slightly gone out of hand, let me tell you that I didn't take a part in that. Besides, inviting dwarves to dinner … well, I guess you have to be prepared for some singing. It's not like you elves don't do that all the time. Singing about that one leaf, that stream, that tree … a song for everything!"

„Peace, my friend!" Legolas patted Gimli's shoulder in a pacifying manner. „I am honestly looking forward to a dwarf in Valinor and disrupting the quiet."

„Hmph, you better, it's not like you can get rid of me now, Elf!"

Smiling Legolas stood for a while and closed his eyes, feeling the light breeze in his hair and the scent of salt in the air.

„You asked me, what I was looking forward to before, my friend. Well, there is one more thing. But I am not sure how I feel about it", confessed Legolas, feeling his friends eyes on him.

„And what might that be?"

„My grandsire. I have never met him."

„But shouldn't that be a joyful meeting then? Meeting him for the first time?"

Grimacing Legolas turned, leaning against the railing.

„I suppose. But in my father's tales he always was the strict father and leader who he himself never wanted to be. A fierce king, who was a victim to his own pride and impatience in the end. And somehow I am nervous to face him…"

Pulling out and lightening his pipe, Gimli contemplated what to say next. „Why should you be nervous to meet him? You're a fine elf, lad, and that's coming from a dwarf!"

Smiling softly at his short friend, Legolas couldn't help but feel immensely thankful for his kind words. „And maybe because these words are coming from a dwarf might be the problem, my friend. Whilst I am sure that my father has told him about me, I cannot help but feel nervous. He was a great warrior in his time and leader without any fear."

„Are you afraid to be a disappointment to him?" Asked Gimli, disbelieving.

Sighing, Legolas continued, „I suppose."

„But whatever for?"

„You see, Gimli, for Oropher the kingdom always came first. It was most important to him that my father defended the Greenwood and kept our elves save. It was his reason to beget a child. To have an heir, who would be king after him."

„So, are you trying to say that you fear to disappoint him because you abdicated the throne?"

„Yes, that is exactly what I fear. It was my duty to take the crown after my father left."

„But you were a Lord of your own. Founding the colony in Ithilien and reviving the land were great deeds, even in the eyes of the dwarves. And I think that is one of the few things I agree with your father!"

Chuckling Legolas shook his head. „I know, I suppose you are right. I still cannot help but feel nervous about meeting him."

„Well, he will feel my axe if he makes you feel worthless!" Shouted Gimli towards their destination, followed by a strung of dwarfish curses he couldn't hold in.

Laughing at his friends antics, Legolas himself shook his fist once towards the Undying Lands before grabbing Gimli's arm and pulling him across the deck of their ship for dinner.

Looking at the sea once more, Legolas shook his head. Maybe Gimli is right, he thought. But even if he's not, that meeting would not take place in some time and even tomorrow seemed like an eternity away.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
